User talk:Kate4TDWT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Designers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aramina120 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aramina120 (Talk) 2010-10-17T17:43:15 hey, kate! sorry, but I'm probably not writing the episode today :( , but for sure tomorrow! BTW are you joining the TDD here? If you are going to, let's be in an ALL...................................................IANCE :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 17:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) the only Hey Kate! I see that you receive my welcome message. Well, the only thing that you can do is to put your name and your character in the sign ups page! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Kyle: *looks at Kate and raises eyebrow* Hey baby... Annie: Hi! Me: Good luck and sorry for the bold names, I'm used to it XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kyle: yup, or do you better like hot stuff? Annie: Yes, I'm Annie, and I guess you are my fellow competition partner, right? what's you name? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 18:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Annie: Is a pleasure. I'm cheerleader co-captian, and I entered to many singing contests on my school, and I always got to to third place, and I really enjoy hearing to any kind of music. What about you, Laura? Kyle: Well, you can call me Kyle, your Hotness *kisses her hand* TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 18:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kyle: I'm sorry... I just can keep off of my mind how pretty you are... And how painful do I feel since my girlfriend broke up with me... Annie: Lead singer? *slightly laughing* I would make better a back-up singer! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 18:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kyle: Player?! ME!? No! Don't you see I'm really hurt? (seems really hurt) She broke my heart... I liked her so much... Annie: Well, I'm really nice at swimming, and jumping, and dancing, because I'm a cheerleader, and... Yeah, I REALLY love dancing, since young I've been going to classes of many different dance styles! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 18:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Annie: Is everyhting okay? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Annie: Are you sure? Kyle: *looks her back and raises eyebrow* Annie: Ugh! I knew it! I annoyed you! Why do i always have to talk about myself! *runs away crying* TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding yourself to my friends list!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we're friends.:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I know right?XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) LOLQ.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, the sky, moon, stars, and a bird- no wait! It just got hit down by a rock.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) LOLQ! That's like, my catchphrase.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm random.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Err, I don't know what that is....heh heh.0_-TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish I knew what it was.......TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I check it out.:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, youtube isn't working on my computer.-_-TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Almost done with the guy character!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) SPOILER! He'll have blondish hair, blue eyes, and no shirt.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) IKR?XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wallace, but everyone calls him Wally.:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I CALL HIM!XD I'll make more guys, though.:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Being colored.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Finished with Wally!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 02:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) He's on the sign-ups page!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 22:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) LOLQ!XD I'll post a comment now!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 22:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought having couples here would be interesting.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I got one for Laura: Name: Benjamin, Clothes: An army jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and jeans. Hair: Like Freddie's from iCarly. Eyes: Brown.And what TDI character they are based on: A combo of Tyler and Noah. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) M'kay! Also, wahat character does he LOOK like. Please pick one, since I'm not combination good.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) M'kay LOLQ!XD The last one of these was getting long....so....how do you feel about it being....err.................crap. I can't decide over Geoff, Ezekiel, and Noah.-_-TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) M'kay!:D I'll start now!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Finished with Benjamin!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) IKR?!XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Is it just me, or does he look like Ben 10?XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode Hey! Check season 1 for the 1st episode! It ends in Saturday 23 october. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Kristen:Sure! TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Kyle: *To Laura* Want to be in an alliance? Kristen, Wally and I are in it Annie: *to Kate* I know it's hard to work together, because it's obvious that you hate me or you can't stand me, but we both want to make it far, right? I want to be in an alliance with you. Luke Ben and I are in it... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kyle: There's no deal than... He's on the opposite team! Annie: Well, I gues you're OUT!! *turns around waiting a response from Kate* TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kristen:YOU SO LIKE HIM!!! I'M GONNA CALL YOUR COUPLE KYTE! ....or Kale...TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kristen:*laughs*Don't worry, I'm not THAT naive. I wouldn't do that. TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kristen:*raises eyebrow*Good or bad? TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kristen:*looks at Laura and shrugs* Annie and Kyle: Fine! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Kyle: Oh, come one, get over it... you like me! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:15, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Come check out my website tdadventures CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for voting for me! Here's the........."THANKS!":DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 18:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Camper Scouts Hey check out my new website: http://tdcamperscouts.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Camper_Scouts_Wiki Episode New episode called Pair Work Aramina120 Cool!!! 09:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC)